


Its You

by candycanes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Timelines, Begging, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Time Skips, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honour of our great run that ended all too soon. </p><p>Jonny and Patricks first dance as they remember five firsts in their relationship as well as a future scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its You

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to @mullsandmutts for hearing me whine and looking over the story.  
> the song is "It Had To Be You" By Frank Sinatra  
> The dates may be off by a bit. Im really bad with numbers y'all

1.

_Why do I do, just as you say, why must I just, give you your way_

_Why do I sigh, why don't I try - to forget_

_-_

_Past: Sept. 2014_

Jon sighed as he looked down indulgently on Patrick's beaming face. Finally, their first date as a legit couple. It had taken them a long time to get here, but the way Patrick looked at him made it worth it.

As they walked on the lakefront looking for the perfect spot to sit and set up Jon couldn't help but wish that he could have this forever. The feel of Patrick's hand in his own. The brush of their shoulders as they walked. The way Patrick's eyes looked in the sunlight, the blue of Lake Michigan would be a weak comparison, for nothing could be as beautiful as Patrick.

Patrick dimpled up at him once they settled on the blanket and laughed at Jonny's dumb smile. Jonny was everything Patrick never knew, or thought he wanted. His crooked smile and ugly mug made Patrick smile and feel butterflies. But he also made Patrick feel calm.

Patrick could be relaxed and comfortable around him and holy shit he was so glad Jonny made the first move. Otherwise, he wasn't sure they would ever be here. Not that he would let Jonny know that.

 

_Now: July 2026_

Jonny leaned down and murmured into Patrick's ear: “I made the first move Kaner.”

Patrick smiled and closed his eyes before  saying: “Nope, I did. You're an oblivious Canadian.”

“You're Canadian by association.” Jonny whispered before kissing Pat's temple.

“Yeah, I am.” Patrick sighed softly and they continued to sway to the music.

 

2.

  
_It must have been, that something lovers call fate_ __  
_Kept me saying: "I have to wait"_  
I saw them all, just couldn't fall - 'til we met

_-_

_Past: August 2015_

When Patrick had said that he would never get married until Jonny did he wasn't kidding. Whatever girlfriend was around at the time they both knew they weren't marrying them. It was unfair and could seem cruel, but Jonny and Patrick were it for each other.

It just took a really long time for them to realise that.

The first moment they knew it was them together until the end was August of 2015. After everything they had gone through, mostly because of Patrick, when the news broke he flew to him as soon as possible.

They stayed together for most of the pre-season and Jon held him as he cried and worried. He hated the people that turned on Patrick on a dime and hated those that spoke without knowing the truth.

“You know you don't have to be here right?” Patrick asked, eyes downcast and fingers playing with the seam of his shirt. Jon's eyes softened and he took Patrick's hands in his own before tilting his head up for a soft kiss. Patrick made a surprised sound before responding with an equally sweet kiss.

“It's you and me against the world Peeks,” Jon stated firmly and enveloped Pat in a tight hug.

“Always?”

“Toujours.”

 

_Now: June 2026_

“I don't think I ever thanked you properly for coming down to Buffalo back in 2015,” Patrick mumbled and looked up at Jon. Jon smiled and shook his head.

“You did Peeks. I remember a particularly mind-blowing round of sex that night. You look good on your knees.” Jon leered and palmed Patrick's ass, the crowd began to jeer and catcall.

Patrick blushed and tugged Jon down for a kiss. “You know that's not what I mean asshole.” He then buried his face in Jon's shoulder and murmured a quiet thank you.

 

3.

 

_It had to be you, it had to be you_

_-_

_Past:  June, 2025_

The first time Jonny played with Patrick he scored his first goal as an NHL player. There was nothing that he loved more than the ice below his skates and the puck  on his stick.

Well, there was one thing he maybe loved more. He loved the way Patrick smiled wickedly on the ice. Loved how his hands moved and manipulated the puck.

And now, as they wait for their sixth cup to be presented Patrick is pretty damned pleased with himself. It's the first cup they won with Kaner as Jonny's A. Both of them had managed to score a hattrick during the playoffs and Patrick did it with a ring on his finger.

Jon wouldn't have one until next year, but Patrick demanded one after Jon's impromptu proposal.

“We did it, Kaner.” Everyone had said Patrick would mess up. That he was undeserving of the A. He had proven them wrong, however. Not only had he stepped up, but he also scored the game-winning goal and managed a couple hat tricks.

“Yeah Jonny, we did it.” Patrick cheered as Jon skated away to receive the cup. Everyone waited to see who Jon would hand the cup to and when Patrick saw him skating towards him he couldn't help but smile. “Jonny?” He mouthed and began to skate forwards.

“It's you and me baby!” Jonny exclaimed before kissing Patrick right there. Cup in their hands and team at their side.

 

_Now: June 2026_

_“_ I can't believe you outed us in front of the UC.”

“I didn't hear you complaining.”

“Never Jonny.”

 

4.

  
_I_ _wandered around, and finally found - the somebody who_ __  
_Could make me be true, and could make me be blue_  
And even be glad, just to be sad - thinking of you

 

_Past: Nov. 2023_

Let it be known that their first fight as a couple was one that made national news. It wasn't the argument itself that made the news however, it was the way they made up that ended up splashed on the tabloids.

They had been at the White House, their fifth time to be precise, and Jon was really pissed off that Kane wouldn’t come up to Winnipeg with him for at least part of the summer. He got it okay? Patrick hated anything Candian that wasn't Jonny and his family, but he could still make more of an effort than what he was doing.

Jon ignored Patrick for most of the trip and even made sure that they were standing on opposite ends of the stage when the time came. What he wasn't expecting was for Patrick to pull him off the stage and drag him into a dark alcove once the ceremony had ended.

“Look, I know you're pissed but that doesn't mean you can ignore me!” Patrick hissed quietly.

“That's exactly what it means. You're quite fond of pulling this move if I remember correctly.” Jon shot back. Patrick ignored him and instead sank to his knees. His quickly undid Jon’s pants and reached in to take out his still soft cock.

“Fuck my mouth, Jon, I know you want to,” Patrick said, taking Jon's cock into his mouth. He loved the feel and weight of it. It helped that Jon was big and would make Patrick’s throat and jaw ache. Jon narrowed his eyes viciously before gripping Patrick's curls and pulling hard.

“This doesn't mean you're off the hook fucker; you're going to really get it when we get home.”

“Can't wait.” Patrick quipped back before Jon pretty much shoved his cock down his throat. Jon didn't hold back. He fucked Patrick's mouth until fat tears streamed down his face, drool slipped down his chin, and his face was a red.

After a good five minutes, Jon growled out “Swallow” and Patrick had no choice but to do so.  Jon tucked himself and zipped himself up after pulling Patrick off his cock. “Clean yourself up.” Patrick stayed on the ground, coughing and trying to get his breathing under control as Jon left and shut the door firmly behind him. 

There were pictures of Jon leaving the closet and one of Patrick exiting as well: his hair ruined and eyes wet and red.

 

_Now: June 2026_

“I can’t believe you gave me a blowjob in the white house Peeks.” Jon murmured as they continued to sway to the music.

“I can’t believe you got mad cause I wouldn't go to fucking Winterpeg” Patrick whispered back.

“It's my home Patrick, I wanted you there:”

“Sure Jonny, but Chicago is OUR home.” Jon looked down and smiled

“Yeah Kaner, it is our home.”

 

5.  
_Some others I've seen, might never be mean_ _  
_ _Might never be cross, or try to be boss, but they wouldn't do For nobody else, gave me a thrill_ -

 

_Past: Oct. 2014_

Patrick knew and understood why Jonny has the C. He was the guy you could always call on. He would be there no matter what. He took charge in any situation and Patrick loves that about him.

He loves how Jon knows what he needs even if Patrick himself doesn't know. He loves Jonny and everything he is.

He especially loves when Jonny takes charge during sex. It sends shivers down his spine and sets his body aflame.

The first time they have sex Patrick is pleasantly surprised. Jon pushes him down on the bed and proceeds to take him apart with his mouth.

Patrick is flushed and begging for Jon by the time Jon finally meets his mouth for a sloppy kiss. “C’mon Jonny!” he whined, “Stop teasing!”

Jonny chuckled, low and dark, gripping Patrick's wrists and pinning them over his head. “Keep em there babe.” He ordered firmly, ignoring Patrick's whines and whimpers. He bit and licked his sensitive nipples until Patrick's whines sounded desperate. “That's right baby. Beg for me. Beg for my mouth, my fingers, my cock.” The last part was accompanied by a low groan and pleads for anything.

“Please,  Jonny! I need you.” Patrick begged and writhed underneath Jon's unyielding weight. “Please baby, we waited so long for this. Don't make me wait any more.” Patrick nearly sobbed.

“Don't worry Peeks. I've got you.”

 

_Now: June 2026_

“Who would've known you would cry during sex babe.”

Patrick scowled and let Jon's  hand go in order to punch his chest. “It was our first-time asshole. There were a lot of emotions.” He looked into Jon's eyes determinedly. Jon's eyes softened in response and he leaned to kiss Patrick softly.

“I know Peeks”

 

+1

 

 _With all your faults, I love you still_ _  
_ _It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you_

 

_Future: June 2046_

“Patrick Timothy Toews!  If you don't take the garbage out I promise you will miss your brothers' first playoff final game!” Patrick shouted at his second oldest.

“Fine! God!” Tim shouted back. “Nate and Duncan will be pissed if you don't let me go anyways!”

“Guess what kiddo? I don't care!” Patrick shouted back as he donned his game day suit on. He had been the Hawks GM for a good 3 years now. “Hurry up! You know we have to be there way before anyone else! Where's your brother!?” Patrick panicked, remembering the 17-year-old with a tendency to disappear.

“He's getting dressed!” Tim shouted as he walked back into the house. “Are you nervous dad?” It would be Nate and Duncan's  first Stanley cup Final as Blackhawks and the nerves were real. Everyone wanted to see if Toews- Kane progeny would be as big name as their fathers. Not to mention that Tim would be getting drafted next year and Luke would be following soon after.

“Luke Bryan Toews!” If you don't hurry up I will leave without you!” Luke entered the room calmly. He was the spitting image of Jonny and had his attitude to boot. Nate and Duncan were the ones that inherited both their looks and both of their personalities. Luke and Tim, however, looked entirely like one of their fathers and acted like one of them too.

-

They finally made it to the UC and were ushered into the suites made specifically for the Blackhawks staff and their families.

“Dad Tim and I are going to the ice!” Luke shouted out as soon as they had donned their brothers' sweaters.

“Yeah!” Patrick shouted back, engrossed in the paperwork in front of him.

-

“Dad!” The boys shouted as they entered the locker room. Jon, now Head Coach for the Blackhawks after Q's retirement, came out crazy eyed and dressed to the nines.

“You guys are supposed to be in your seats or in the suite!” Jon shouted before hugging his boys.

“We wanted to see you and the guys.” Jon sighed before bringing them to the boys. Duncan Brent Toews and Nathaniel Brandon Toews were sitting next to each other speaking quietly. They looked up and smiled at their father’s and younger brothers approach.

“Hey, dweebs what are you doing down here! You're not Blackhawks.” They hugged their little brothers and smiled at the sight of their numbers.

“Not yet we aren't!”

-

_On the ice, you could see four Toews flying around. One had 88 and the other 19; an eerie reminder of the years their fathers dominated the ice. Their brother Tim Toews wears the number of cups their fathers won (8) and the goalie, Luke Toews, honours Corey Crawford's memory by adopting his number._

_The twins, continued to wear those numbers until the death of Patrick Timothy Toews and Jonathan Bryan Toews. Their sweaters were retired at the opening ceremony of the new season._

_First, the Stanley Cup banner , won under Duncan Toews coaching, rose and then their numbers._

_Patrick and Jonathan Toews rose to the stars as they did in the league. Together._

_(Chicago Tribune, Sept. 2088)_

 

**_It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If it's not already clear: each moment shifts from a moment in the past to the present(Kazer wedding)
> 
> Kaner ends up becoming the GM for the Hawks and Tazer the head coach. 
> 
> Their sons:  
> Twins Duncan(center and Captain 19)and Nate Toews(D-Men and Alternate Captain 88)  
> Luke Toews (goalie 50)  
> Tim Toews (right wing 8)
> 
> "It Had To Be You" By Frank Sinatra  
> Reminder: The dates may be off by a bit. Im really bad with numbers y'all


End file.
